A Wedding
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Little Prince Loki has promised himself to little Maiden Sigyn. Not-much-older Prince Thor thinks this is an excellent day for their wedding. KID!FIC, Fluff and Sweetness LOKI/SIGYN


**A Wedding**

"My friends!" Thor called as he burst onto the training grounds. "My brother is getting married."

Sif immediately scoffed. "He's six, Thor."

"So? He had promised himself to the fair Maiden Sigyn, and they asked me to bear witness as they made their vow!"

"Okay, so Loki has a crush. We can tease him about it." Fandral said, nudging Hogun playfully.

Thor looked affronted. "We will do no such thing. In fact, we have all been invited to their wedding!"

"When?" Hogun asked simply.

"This afternoon!" Thor grinned at them all. "And worry not, Volstagg, Sigyn promised to bring one of her mother's cakes for the occasion."

Volstagg grinned widely. "Excellent! There can't be a wedding without cake! I will surely be there!"

"You'll all come, won't you, my friends?" Thor asked, looking at them hopefully. "You have to! After all, I will officiating!"

Sif crossed her arms. "You can't officiate! You're _ten_!"

"_So_?" Thor crossed his arms right back. "You shouldn't be so cross, Sif. You're going to be the flowergirl."

Sif's eyes widened, and she scowled. "No, I am not!"

"You're the only girl! You have to be!" Thor pointed out, looking proud of his reasoning.

Sif was less than impressed. "I will not be a 'flowergirl'. Not for this wedding, not for any wedding, never in a million years! NO!"

.*~*.

"Fandral looks quite dashing in his flowergirl dress, doesn't he?" Volstagg whispered to the smug Sif, currently standing behind Loki as a best man.

"He does indeed." Thor grinned at him, one of his eyes covered by one of his father's spare eyepatches. "Hogun! Bring forth the bride."

Loki grinned and practically bounced in his spot. Sigyn was likewise gushing with happiness, practically skipping in her pretty white dress as the solemn Hogun led her to her groom.

As soon as they were close enough, Loki grasped Sigyn's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. Sigyn squeezed back, grinning brightly at him.

Thor cleared his voice, and tried to do his best Father-imitation. He even rapped Gungnir (borrowed without asking from Father) against the ground. "Kneel." He commanded mightily (or as mightily as a ten century old could) and grinned at them as they did.

"I, Thor Allfather, will marry you now." He took the scarf Volstagg handed him and tied it around Loki and Sigyn's hands. "Let this scarf be a symbol of the union between Loki Odinson and Sigyn... um."

"Sigyn Lokiwife!" The girl in question offered happily, smiling at him.

"And Sigyn Lokiwife!" Thor grinned back at her. "Love each other, be loyal to each other, and don't prank each other too much."

"And have lots of babies!" Fandral the Flowergirl added.

"Yeah, and that! And be happy with each other, that's important too!"

"We will." Loki and Sigyn said in unison.

"Wonderful!" Thor grinned, and rapped Gungnir against the ground again. "I, Thor Allfather, marry you. You are now bound together for all eternity! As I command it, let it be so."

Gungnir did a funny thing then. It started glowing and as they watched, the scarf seemed to melt and seep into Loki and Sigyn's skins, disappearing altogether.

Loki looked worried. "Brother, that was Mother's best scarf. Won't she be cross?"

"I'm not sure. She gave her blessing for us to use it, so maybe she won't be."

"Thor." Sif hissed, face in a scowl again. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I married Loki and Sigyn, what else?"

"Yes, you did, you dolt! You married them for real!"

Everyone stared at her. "Well, he did! At my cousin's wedding Gungnir glowed too and the scarf disappeared the same like this."

"So... I _really_ married Loki and Sigyn?"

"YEY!" Loki and Sigyn cried, throwing their arms around each other and hugging tightly.

"Your parents are going to kill you." Sif said, crossing her arms.

But Thor ignored her, and instead helped his brother and new sister-in-law up off the ground. "I really married you brother! This calls for a feast!"

"I brought cake!" Sigyn reminded them, and skipped off to where she left him, Loki skipping alongside her.

"Cake!" Volstagg cheered and marched after them, Fandral and Hogun following. Sif glared at Thor, who just shrugged with a grin and went after the group.

A moment later, Sif sighed heavily and went after them also. Sigyn's mother's cakes were always a treat.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

Kid!Loki made a promise/vow to the shy Kid!Sigyn that someday he will sweep her on his arms & marry her. Kid!Thor is their witness. & Loki really means to keep that promise.

Bonus point - if kid!Thor is either roleplay as their minister/Odin (complete with eyepatch!) to bless the vow/promise  
10+ Bonus point - if anon wants to include a "mock" kid wedding. Kid!Sif is the flowergirl & she is NOT happy with it


End file.
